<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Star by misszamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603085">All Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszamo/pseuds/misszamo'>misszamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>rupauls drag race - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, lmao first fic here hehe, um will do smut eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszamo/pseuds/misszamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re on All Stars 2! And there you meet one of your favorite queens, Katya. A relationship blossoms? Do you get eliminated? Read and see hehe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katya Zamolodchikova/Reader, Katya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>be nice, this is my first fic here and i actually tried hard. this is also just part one, don’t worry hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) = Your Name<br/>(D/N) = Drag Name</p><p>RuPaul’s Drag Race All Stars two was one of the most anticipated season of drag race to exist. And in (Y/N)’s case, she was ridiculously delighted to have been asked to be in the cast for it. See, (Y/N) had been on the sixth season of drag race, being the very first AFAB, assigned female at birth, drag queen to participate in the show. And boy she didn’t disappoint. (Y/N), also known as (D/N) had made it to the top four spot on that season, which was a great accomplishment. She was able to say she got to compete along side the likes of Adore Delano, Bianca Del Rio, and Courtney Act, and proudly lose to them. The audience loved and accepted her, and she loved them right back.</p><p>Around the time All Stars two was rolling around, (Y/N) was a decently large name in the drag community. And it was known that she was quite the fan favorite. Her drag aesthetic was one that could only be compared to the likes of Sharon Needles, and maybe even Raja Gemini. It was spooky, but high fashion. Something that was easily embraced within the community she was apart of. She was unique and many people admired that. Her admirers also happened to include one of the newest faces in the drag race family, Katya Zamolodchikova. Katya had been open about her support of (Y/N) while her season was airing. And (Y/N) did the same after her season, when season seven was on tv. She easily became one of the many Katya fans, but she was lucky enough to be able to interact with her directly. </p><p>(Y/N) and Katya had taken their conversations to their DMs not long after they started interacting in the comments on their posts, and through tweets. And they instantly got along, personalities meshing well together. But during their conversations both had to leave out some important details about their lives and careers, no matter how badly both wanted to spill the beans. Which they both so badly wanted to, but they kept things surprisingly professional. And one day they both didn’t get to text one another, as they were both on flights to LA, getting ready to enter the Hunger Games for the second time. </p><p>Both thought about the possibility of maybe seeing each other when they stepped into the werkroom, but they didn’t let themselves get their hopes up. Katya was the first to enter the arena, saying her entrance line and doing things you would only expect of Katya to do in an empty room. Next, the neon queen herself, Detox entered the werkroom. Not long after she had settled in and had greeted Katya, they could both hear heels clanking their way into the entrance. Katya gagged as she saw (Y/N) walk in, adorning horns laced through her wig, a black veil coming from the top of it, and a black lace gown to match. “La petite mort est arivée.” She hummed out in French, stoping to pose for the cameras before turning to see who was already in the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Katya and Detox. Katya looked absolutely hypnotized by her words, though she quickly smiled as she watched her run over to the table. They had finally gotten to meet, and were ready to form the greatest, unintentional alliance of the season.</p><p>In between challenges and back in their hotel rooms, (Y/N) and Katya quickly got to know each other and became Judy’s within seconds. Though, in true Katya fashion, she wasn’t going to just be friends with (Y/N) for long. No, she let her know right away of the attraction she felt. And especially with them not having many other people to hang out with, she had no shame in being so blunt. (Y/N) couldn’t have returned the feeling quicker. And that was the beginning of their hotel room affairs.</p><p>Katya and (Y/N) has both survived up until the drag shequels challenge, which is where (Y/N) found herself in the bottom. She usually had no problem going out of her comfort zone for challenges, but being paired up with Alaska for her shequel made it much tougher. She had to outshine her, even though Alaska was already naturally funny and could deliver the lines just as they were meant to be spoken. (Y/N) could feel herself lock up, her nerves getting the best of her. She could barley even remember the lyrics to Camp Town Races, singing ‘Do Wa’ instead of ‘Do Da’ in almost every take. She knew she’d messed up, and was going to be in the bottom, but she tried to not let her fears show. She kept calm in the werkroom, sat at her station beside Katya’s, getting ready for the reveal runway. </p><p>“So, how did ‘Wha’ Ha’ Happened to Baby JJ?’ go?” Katya asked, laying on her concealer as her eyes drifted to (Y/N) in the mirror. </p><p>(Y/N) breathed out a laugh as she flattened her brows down in the mirror. “I totally fucked up. I couldn’t even get the lyrics to Camp Town Races right, how the fuck do you mess that up?” She explained, though she still had a light hearted tone to her voice. </p><p>Alaska snickered, giving (Y/N) a pat on her shoulder as she walked behind her. “Hey, I liked your version better anyways.” She drawled out, smiling as she went to her station. (Y/N) couldn’t help herself, playfully rolling her eyes at her before muttering out a ‘thanks’. Katya lightly hit (Y/N)’s shoulder, laughing softly. </p><p>“Hey, want to help me with my look?” Katya asked, hoping to take her friends mind off of the challenge. (Y/N) bit her lip, pressing power into her brows before shrugging. </p><p>“Sure, I’ll help. But know I’m not a miracle worker.” She giggled, moving closer to Katya and she turned to her.</p><p>“I don’t want a miracle, bitch, I’m flawless as is. But, I could use a scar wax pentagram on my forehead?” Katya said in almost a questioning tone. (Y/N) laughed again, nodding. “I knew you were my soulmate, make me all bloody, mom.” She excitedly spoke as she watched her going through her SFX makeup case.</p><p>“You’re lucky I even brought this shit.” (Y/N) began, turning to Katya with her supplies on on the station’s counter. She opened the scar wax, putting some on her tool before getting on her toes to ‘carve’ a pentagram into the blonde’s forehead. </p><p>“Do you have any of that black stuff to cover your teeth too?” She asked, trying her best not to wrinkle her forehead with expressions. (Y/N) hummed softly, nodding as she started to put scab blood into the pentagram. </p><p>“Of course, what spooky bitch doesn’t have tooth paint?” She giggled in response, setting her tools down once she finished the makeup on Katya. “Take a look.” She hummed, turning to her bag again to grab the black tooth paint. Katya moved to look into the mirror, giving a satisfied nod as she stared at herself. </p><p>“Doesn’t look too bad on me. Maybe if I learn to do this shit on myself I can steal your gig.” Katya teased, wiggling her eyebrows at her playfully. </p><p>“If you try to steal my gig I won’t let you top me anymore.” (Y/N) hummed out in response, handing over the tooth paint to the fake Russian. Katya scoffed at her reply. </p><p>“You act like I’m not willing to bottom every once in a while.” She breathed out, clearly teasing her, but the two were lucky that the cameras had shifted and their competition were having their own conversations. Katya then turned to the mirror, beginning to put the black paint all over the blindingly white teeth. </p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>Once the girls were finished with their makeup and putting on their outfits, they lined up to walk the runway. Phi Phi went first with a cute, fairytale inspired reveal. Then Roxxxy with someone more Latin, which was very beautiful. After Roxxxy came Katya, with her reveal. It was a last minute decision to add on the demonic elements to what was originally just the red dress, but the look was clearly entertaining and held shock value to it. The judges ate it up. After Katya, Detox came out with her multi-part reveal. And then finally came (D/N). (Y/N) had also taken a sort of horror approach to her look, it was her brand after all. She wore beautiful black, yellow, and gold eyes shadow, with a dark red lip. And her original outfit was a brown dress, that was long sleeves and clearly distressed. And her left hand had been replaced with a hook prop. Halfway down the runway, (D/N) used the hook to easily slice through the thin dress, revealing a shorter dress that was covered in hundreds of fake bees, as well as specks of brown and red to make it look older and bloodier. It was clear that it was inspired by the legend of the Candyman, and the judges heavily enjoyed it as well.</p><p>Though, the outfit wasn’t enough to save (Y/N). “Roxxxy Andrews, Katya, (D/N).” Rupaul spoke, looking to each of them. “You are in the bottom three. Phi Phi and Alaska, each of you need to decide which of the bottom three you will eliminate if you win the lip sync. So, while you queens deliberate in the werkroom, the judges and I will.. Make prank phone calls. You may leave the stage.” With that, each of the remaining queens went back into the werkroom to plead their cases, make their decisions, and drink their cocktails. </p><p>While each queens got the chance to talk to both Phi Phi and Alaska to tell them why they shouldn’t be eliminated, (Y/N) and Katya also took a moment to step aside and talk to each other. (Y/N) was the first to speak up, taking a hold of one of Katya’s hand, looking down as she held it. “This is my first time in the bottom, but my video was so much worse than yours and Roxxxy’s.” She sighed. “I just feel like the odds aren’t in my favor.”</p><p>“Shut up, this is Roxxxy and I’s second time in the bottom each. AND both you and Roxxxy have won challenges, one of which you chose to save me during. Either of those whores are probably going to choose me.” She spoke out, her tone had a slight bit of fear laced into it, but she was mostly trying to reassure her partner. (Y/N) looked back up to her, uncertainty in her eyes. </p><p>“I-I don’t know for sure what they’re going to do, but if I get the chop you have to go all the way and win this.” (Y/N) spoke, meeting Katya’s eyes as she did so.</p><p>“And vice versa, bitch. If I go home, I better get to watch your pussy stinking up the stage when you prance with the crown and scepter.” Katya smirked, knowing damn well she would be happy to lose to (Y/N). (Y/N) smiled, adverting her eyes to the others for a moment. When she saw that they all were chatting and not looking in their direction, she turned back to Katya. She looked to her eyes, and then her lips before placing a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her into a quick kiss. Katya responded immediately, happily kissing her back for a moment before forcing herself to pull away. </p><p>“We’ve got this.” (Y/N) breathed out, trying her best to sound confident. “Maybe they’ll choose Roxxxy.” She spoke, both giggling before they had to head back out to the main stage. </p><p>Phi Phi and Alaska lip synced to Got to Be Real by Cheryl Lynn. Alaska hammed it up heavily, and it added on to the camp that she was dressed as her pageant daughter, Lil Poundcake. In the end, she had won the cash tip, and the ability to give Roxxxy, Katya, or (D/N) the chop. All three of the bottom queens were brought back onto the stage, Katya and (Y/N) tightly holding hands the entire time. Ru asked Alaska which queen she had chosen, and she sighed before speaking up. “As it gets fewer and fewer, it gets more and more difficult. And, so, I hope that this queen who I consider to be my sister will understand the decision that I’ve made tonight. So the queen I’ve selected..” She paused for a moment, retrieving her lipstick choice from her dress. “Is (D/N).” She finished, looking down and letting out a sob. “I’m so sorry.” She said sadly, looking up to (Y/N). (Y/N) had turned to her, giving Alaska a small, reassuring smile. </p><p>“(D/N), as it is written, so it shall be done.” Ru spoke from the judges panel, (Y/N) turning to her with the same smile. “You are and will always be an all star. Now, sashay away.” (Y/N) nodded, sniffling as Katya gave her arm a squeeze. She gave her partner a quick hug, as well as Roxxxy, before making her way over to Alaska who was still letting out quiet sobs. They exchanged a few words and a tight hug before (Y/N) walked to the back of the stage. She turned to the front, giving her final words. “Well, I came.” She hummed cheekily, winking and blowing a kiss to the camera before walking off the stage. She could hear the other queens giggling as she moved backstage, easily being able to identify Katya’s laugh over the other queen’s. She walked with her head held high back into the werkroom, saying a few more words to the camera as she collected her trophy. </p><p>Before (Y/N) could finish her exit line and write her message on the mirror, she heard familiar sirens coming from the tv. She knit her brows, turning her head toward it. “What the hell?” She breathed out, eyes on the mounted tv. </p><p>“(D/N)..” Ru called out on the screen, making her walk closer toward it. “It ain’t over.” She spoke, leaving (Y/N) looking to the camera confused. She was then brought to the room behind the long mirror they used at their work stations. There she was greeted with the other eliminated queens of the season. Soon they were going to get their chance to come back, and get their revenge..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here’s part two i hope it’s okay lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After (D/N)‘s elimination, the remaining queens made their way back into the werkroom. Alaska made her way over to the mirror, the other girls following in suite, curious to read (Y/N)‘s message. </p><p>“‘It’s not Personal, it’s drag.’ Awww.” Alaska read out loud, turning to the girls with a sigh. “I feel like I sent my really good Judy away from here. And I feel like shit about that.” She sighed. Katya then looked to Phi Phi, fingers pointing toward her. </p><p>“So, who did you choose?” She asked. Phi Phi pulled her lipstick from her catsuit. </p><p>“I also agree, it was (D/N).” Phi Phi began. “And can I be completely honest? I am sick of hearing them say ‘You can wear shit on stage, but it’s okay because you’re (D/N)’. It really bothered me, and I just kind of thought, like, it’s not fair that the judges just let her slide. If that was me, I’d get my ass served to me. It was sloppy. I think the concept was cool, but it was sloppy. And if any of us did that, we would get read for filth. It was like she kept saying, like, you shouldn’t send me home because I’ve only been in the bottom once. And she was too concerned about saying this is your second time in the bottom.” She spoke, referring to Katya, and Roxxxy. “You should go home. What even, like, made that decision easier for me, is it seemed to me she was more concerned about throwing you two under the bus during deliberation.”</p><p>Before Phi Phi could get any other thought out, her rant was cut off. Heads turned, as the faces of each of the eliminated queens, including (Y/N), appeared in the mirror. (Y/N) looked especially fierce, a fire in her eyes as she looked directly at Phi Phi through the mirror. The remaining queens each spoke out in shock, and Phi Phi’s face had clearly cracked. </p><p>“What is going on here?!” Alaska announced, eyes moving between the mirror and the girls in the room with her. Katya’s mouth was held open wide as she eyed the mirror, and of course she couldn’t help but be amused at her partner’s expression. If looks could kill, Katya would already be thinking of a way to help (Y/N) dispose of Phi Phi’s body. </p><p>“What the fuck?” Katya finally spoke out, reaching closer toward the mirror with Alaska. Phi Phi kept her distance, knowing she was in deep shit. And everyone else couldn’t help but get a kick out of her situation. </p><p>Soon enough, each of the eliminated girls had made their way back into the werkroom, showing off their own reveal looks. As (Y/N) made her way back in, she was holding the torn brown dress together, before letting it slip off her shoulders, revealing the entirety of the bee dress under it. They could now see that she put the effort into covering the whole fabric of the dress in the small bees. As she made her way over to the table all the girls were at, she stood between Alaska and Roxxxy. </p><p>“Before we go on, Phi Phi obviously has a lot to say.” (Y/N) spoke up, leaning over the table to look toward the season four alum. Phi Phi paused for a moment, before speaking up. </p><p>“I mean, if you want to act all foolish in front of the cameras, we could, BUT you said yourself, it’s not personal, it’s drag. These are my opinions.” </p><p>“So why couldn’t you say that to me, though?” (Y/N) butted in, her hand resting delicately on her chest. </p><p>“I didn’t need to. I was sitting there-“ Phi Phi began again. </p><p>“You’re that girl I knew you were.” (Y/N) pointed toward her.</p><p>“You know what? You’re looking foolish by sitting there and acting like a child. So you can do that, that’ll be cute. I’m done.” Phi Phi finished, closing her hand to signal that she wanted it to be over with. (Y/N) sighed, not satisfied with how she attempted to stop the conversation. </p><p>“Let me just respond to this real quick. I’ve never been anybody to not be 100 to your face. I didn’t throw you,” She pointed to Roxxxy. “or you,” She pointed toward Katya with a softer look on her features. “under the bus. Did I say everything I said to you, to you guys?” She spoke, pointing to Alaska, and then back at Roxxxy and Katya. “Did I not, over there?” She asked. Katya was quick to chime in, defending (Y/N).</p><p>“You did, you did.” Katya nodded softly, eyes on her.</p><p>“Thank you.” (Y/N) spoke again, before getting cut off by Phi Phi’s harsh tone.</p><p>“Alright, you can play the victim, go ahead.” She interrupted, Ginger’s voice speaking up right after hers. </p><p>“I think it’s funny that you do want to come in and play the victim, because you had no problem sending me home last week, girl.” Ginger spoke, stirring the pot even more. (Y/N) felt herself growing more irritated, especially with the fact that Ginger chose to bring up her own elimination. She was just in saving Katya. Katya had the fire behind her eyes that she knew Ginger didn’t have. And she knew it would hurt too much to eliminate Katya. </p><p>“Oh, I’m nobody’s victim.” (Y/N) said again, not wanting to sound like she wanted their pity. She wasn’t the victim by any means, nor did she want to play the victim. “I had no problem sending you home. I have a reason as to why I did, too.” She defended. Ginger once again chimes in, interrupting her.</p><p>“But I felt like your reasoning was bullshit.” She announced. </p><p>“I said consistency. It was not personal.” (Y/N) once again reasoned. </p><p>“I didn’t say it was personal.” Ginger spoke, clearly irritated. Katya finally put in her own thoughts. </p><p>“That was a really tough night, because I was expecting to go home.” Katya spoke softly, moving her blonde hair over her shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah, well, and I wouldn’t have let you go home.” Ginger replied to Katya. She gave her a shocked expression in return. </p><p>“What?” Katya spoke in disbelief, turning to face Ginger. </p><p>“I feel like you deserved to stay.” Ginger gave her reasoning, and (Y/N) couldn’t help but scoff, looking directly at Ginger. </p><p>“Ginger, she just came off of winning. If it was a strategic way, I probably would’ve sent her home.” She said, referring to Katya. Though she knew it was a lie, no matter what, she wasn’t going to send Katya home. And vice versa, Katya would never think to choose (Y/N)‘s lipstick over anyone else’s. Ginger nodded lightly. </p><p>“Okay.” The shorter woman spoke halfheartedly. (Y/N) began to speak again, clearly not finished with her defense. </p><p>“I just think my issue has been standing there hearing that I throw people under the bus. That’s not me, that’s not my gig. Never has been, never will be.” She was cutt off once again, this time by a clearly upset Phi Phi.</p><p>“I said I felt! Now if you’re going to sit there and talk shit about how I’m feeling, then that just speaks on your character. I said I felt, coming from sitting there-“ She spoke quickly, obviously irritated, and now interrupted by (Y/N).</p><p>“Relax, Phi Phi relax. Take a deep breathe, sweetie.” (Y/N) said, trying her best to sound unbothered. </p><p>“Don’t try to play the victim, boo.” Phi Phi added, ignoring what (Y/N) had said. </p><p>“Everything I heard and knew about her, I’m glad she validated it.” (Y/N) hummed, speaking on Phi Phi’s character, and how she was proving herself to be the Phi Phi she was trying to break away from. </p><p>“You can say whatever you want, but you know what, I played fair. I played who I thought Ru was gonna send home. So do not get mad because I said that I was gonna play it that way.” Phi Phi finished the conversation with that, and she had a pissy look on her face as she tried to simmer down. (Y/N) simply shook her head, and with that, the argument was over. They had no other words, it was a waist of breath anyways to try and duke it out more. </p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>The girls had all gotten on the buses back to their hotel rooms, waiting to de-drag in the comfort of their own rooms. Once in her hotel room, (Y/N) knocked on the connecting door between hers and Katya’s room. After the first day, they were given the option to switch hotel rooms to be closer to the other queens, and (Y/N) was lucky to beat Ginger to snatching the room connected to Katya. Plus, Katya had requested to room beside (Y/N) as well. </p><p>At the sound of the knock, Katya was quick to unlock the door, opening it for her. </p><p>“I’m so fucking glad you’re back.” Katya spoke first off, pulling (Y/N) into a tight hug. </p><p>“I didn’t throw you under the bus. I don’t throw Roxxxy under either. I literally just stated facts, how else was I supposed to plead my case?” She sighed, head resting on the blondes padded chest. </p><p>“I’m not mad at you, you know Phi Phi just likes to pick fights. You defended yourself well, kukla, that hoe just wanted to grind your gears. She had no reason to come at you like that.” Katya replied, pulling away from the hug. “C’mon, lets get out of this shit. It’s been a long day.” She said with a small smile. With that, they got out of their drag together, enjoying each other’s company. (Y/N) slipped in her hotel room for a moment, putting on a large Sharon Needles shirt she’d brought with her, and just her panties. </p><p>“I’m sleeping with you tonight.” She announced, walking back into Katya’s room. He was fully out of drag now, just in his boxers. He nodded softly. </p><p>“Yeah? Why’s that? Trying to soak up every ounce of my presence before you get booted again?” He teased, laying on his side of the bed. (Y/N) shook her head, getting under the covers on the other side. </p><p>“No, so you can stop me if I get up and try to break into Phi Phi’s room and smother her in her sleep.” She joked, turning to face Brian. </p><p>“Or so I can join you.” He hummed, turning as well and playfully wiggling his eyebrows. She shook her head, giggling.</p><p>“Distract me?” She spoke softly, meeting Brian’s blue eyes. He nodded, scooting in closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, moving a leg between hers to keep her cuddled in close. He then met her eyes, giving her a small smile. </p><p>“Y’know, I thought your look tonight was kind of hot.” He hummed. “Do you think that if I ripped this shirt open,” he began, tugging at the fabric of her shirt where it sat on her breasts, “it would have the same effect?” He playfully asked, raising a brow. (Y/N) couldn’t help but breathe out a laugh.</p><p>“I would say there’s only one way to find out, but I prefer if this shirt didn’t get manhandled like that.” She giggled. Brian rolled his eyes, continuing to tug on the shirt. </p><p>“Isn’t Sharon like your drag aunt or something? I think you can stiff her out of a new shirt if this one got damaged.” He hummed in a matter-of-fact tone, fingers moving down to the bottom hem of her shirt, attempting to tear at it. He groaned out when it didn’t budge, even when he got rougher. “What the fuck, is this shit made out of Sharon’s fuckin’ leathery skin or something?” Brian whined, eyes moving up from the shirt to meet (Y/N)‘s once again. She shook her head in response, laughing.</p><p>“What else would you expect, she has winners money, baby. Needles isn’t going to fuck around with her merch quality. Unlike you, I bet your shit falls apart if the wind hits it.” She playfully read, causing Brian to let out a gasp. His hands dropped the shirt, moving to rest over his chest. </p><p>“It would be hotter if I was ripping a Katya shirt off you anyways. Now I’m going to have to put the effort into getting the shirt over your head, which is way less sexy. All because you chose to wear a Sharon Needles shirt to bed. Think before you dress, bitch.” He retorted. There was silence for a moment before (Y/N) busted out into laughter. Brian joined her as soon as her lips turned up as she giggled. </p><p>“What the fuck are we even arguing about?” She breathed out with a smile once their giggle fit had calmed. He returned the smile, moving his arms back around her waist again. </p><p>“You told me to distract you, so I did.” He simply hummed, a goofy smile on his lips. “And I managed to do so without putting my hand down your panties.” He spoke almost proudly, causing (Y/N)‘s cheeks to heat slightly. Of course they had had sex before. Actually, they had fucked almost every night so far in the competition. It was an amazing way to relieve stress, and they honestly just enjoyed doing it. But tonight was the first night neither of them had the intention of getting in bed just to get off. Tonight (Y/N) genuinely just wanted to be around Brian, and hopefully forget about all the drama that unfolded on set. And Brian was perfectly fine with that. He was happy to just be able to hold her. </p><p>“You can get your way tomorrow, even if I’m sent packing. I’ll sneak my way in.” She playfully winked. “Tonight I just want to cuddle, please? Today was a mind fuck.” She admitted. Brian was quick to nod.</p><p>“Say no more. I’ll just hold you in my big, strong, man arms.” He teased, pulling her in even closer. “Lets go to bed.. But don’t be afraid to wake me up if you get the urge to go vandalize Phi Phi’s shit or something. I’ll gladly encourage, and help you.” He spoke in a way too serious tone, but she knew it was just an act. (Y/N) laughed again, nodding. </p><p>“I’ll wake you up if I want to go cut her wigs, don’t worry.” She giggled, meeting his eyes for a moment. He returned the gaze, removing a hand from her waist to cup her jaw. He leaned down, bringing her into a gentle kiss that she happily returned. (Y/N) couldn’t help herself as she hummed out into the kiss, enjoying the warmth of his lips on hers. It was comfortable. After a moment they pulled away, and Brian spoke up again. “Go to bed. I’ll be here when you wake up, kukla.” He said softly. (Y/N) nodded once again, cuddling in closer to him.</p><p>“Goodnight, whore.” She replied, smiling as she closed her eyes.</p><p>“Goodnight, bitch.” He breathed out with a laugh, shutting his eyes as well. They held onto each other tightly, falling asleep pretty quickly. It had in fact been a rough day, and both of them fell into deep sleeps. They needed a good rest, a night filled with just each other presences. No heavy breathing, moans, fast movements, or orgasms. Though, those kind of nights were still nice, it was refreshing to just sleep together. They both secretly hoped to have nights like this even after the competition was over with. They hoped to spend more nights together. It just seemed right. For now though, they had to worry about what was to come next in the competition. Neither had any idea what was to come, Ru always had some sort of trick up his sleeve, and this time they couldn’t figure out exactly what was going to happen. They were going to have to figure it out once they got on set the next day. But for now they slept. They slept peacefully, intertwined with one another, just like they were getting used to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>part three coming soon! as well as maybe hotel smut hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All Star Part Three (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N : thank you beautiful people for waiting so long for this, im sorry for being a lazy hoe. but!! in collaboration with my love freddiesjawline on wattpad we were able to finally produce some fucking smut for your little souls. so, this chapter is 18+ and all any of us has ever needed lmao. enjoy 😌 also please go read freddiesjawline 's work, she has so many good fics ugh literally the loml that's all</p><p>The next morning, Brian and (Y/N) woke up early enough to get dressed, and not be caught by the producers. And soon enough they were sitting next to each other on the bus, on the way to set for the day. </p><p>The day surprisingly went smoothly. Alaska and (Y/N) partnered up once again, as (Y/N) desperately wanted to make up for her previous mistake. And she very much did. Herself and Tatianna were chosen as the top All Stars of the week after they nailed the comedy challenge. Phi Phi and Roxxxy were in the bottom. During deliberation, (Y/N) listened to both of the bottom queens as they pled their cases. And she had trouble trying to make up her mind, so she took a moment to talk to her partner as well, who was safe. (Y/N) quickly pulled Katya aside, using the excuse of needing help getting changed into something else to lip sync in. She turned her back to face Katya, holding the hair of her wig as she unzipped her dress. </p><p>"I'm going to slay the fuck out of this lip sync. I have to come back." (Y/N) stated, slipping out of the dress to just be in her bra and padding. Katya had a smile on her face as she bit down on her bottom lip. </p><p>"You better, bitch. It's a Rihanna song, so bring the energy." She encouraged, helping her slip into a black, pleather unitard. She once again worked the zipper in the back for her. "Do you know who you're sending home?" She spoke almost cautiously. (Y/N) chewed her own lip, turning to face her partner again once her new outfit was on. </p><p>"It's tough. I had it easy last time I was in the top, I wasn't going to pick your lipstick for shit." She admitted. "But it could go either way. It's Roxxxy's third time in the bottom, but Phi Phi hasn't exactly been the best sport." She sighed, and Katya was quick to chime in. </p><p>"Pick both lipsticks, double elimination, baby." She giggled, fluffing out (Y/N)'s wig for her. (Y/N) smiled, taking a second to get into her thigh high boots.</p><p>"Not a bad idea. That would make for good tv, right?" (Y/N) remarked, now standing tall with her boots on. Katya nodded with a smile, placing her hands on her competitions hips. Little did the two know, but the cameras were on them from afar. They were going to make great tv no matter what.</p><p>"Knock 'em dead, and remember, you promised I could have my way with you tonight. And I might be especially slutty if you win that ten grand." Katya winked. (Y/N) playfully rolled her eyes, leaning up with a hand cupping her jaw. The blonde met her halfway, softly kissing her lips. The two didn't part ways for a bit, Katya knew she needed the encouragement. But as they did pull away, she squeezed at her hips. "Make momma proud." She joked, sending her another wink before they had to go their separate ways. </p><p>(Y/N) and Tatianna then made their way to their respective boxes, each choosing a lipstick and sticking them in their bodysuits. And as they met again on the main stage, they each gave each other a smile, to almost say good luck. Both took on the lip sync with a certain fierceness and energy. They even ended up dancing in sync during some parts of the song, putting on an incredible show for the judges, and the queens behind them. It was going to go down in history as one of the most iconic lip syncs ever.</p><p>As the song came to an end, both queens were back on their feet, and catching their breaths. Ru took her own breath before speaking up. </p><p>"Ladies, I've made my decision." She began. "Tatianna.. you're a winner, baby." She spoke calmly. Tatianna's eyes widened as she heard Ru announce that she had one, she looked beyond shocked. (Y/N) on the other hand was looking down, already beginning to come to terms with the fact that she was going home for real this time. Though her thoughts were put to a stop as she heard Ru speaking again. "And (D/N), you are also a winner, baby." She hummed out. (Y/N) instantly smiled, rushing toward Tatianna, who was on her way over to her. They squeezed, meeting halfway in a triumphant hug. Though Phi Phi and Roxxxy were both wearing their 'Oh Shit' faces in the back of the room. Ru then spoke up once again. "Condragulations.  You are both back in the competition. I'm giving you each a tip of $5,000. And, you've both earned the power to eliminate one of the bottom two." </p><p>With that new information given, (Y/N) and Tatianna stood together on one side of the stage, tightly holding hands, as Phi Phi and Roxxxy made their way to the other side. </p><p>"With great power, comes great responsibility. (D/N), which queen have you chosen to get the chop?" Ru asked. (Y/N) swallowed hard, before looking up to the bottom queens, and the judges panel. She began speaking as she reached into her outfit to fetch the lipstick. </p><p>"I think you're both great entertainers, and competitors. However, tonight.." (Y/N) paused for a moment, turning completely to Ru, Michelle, and the other judges as she revealed her lipstick. "I chose Phi Phi O'Hara to go home." She spoke bluntly. Ru then asked Tatianna to reveal her own choice, and she had also chosen Phi Phi. </p><p>Ru gave Phi Phi her final All Stars goodbye, and Phi Phi have a fake smile, walking toward Tatianna to hug her. She then ignored (Y/N)'s attempt to hug her, which left her dumbfounded. Especially when Phi Phi proceeded to hug everyone else left at the back of the stage. But again, it wasn't worth (Y/N)'s energy to continue to fight with her, so she shook it all off. After all, she was back in the competition, she needed to celebrate. </p><p>And celebrate she did. Everyone de-dragged after heading back into the werkroom and reacting to Phi Phi's exit. And they once again found themselves back on the buses on their way to the hotel. Once they were inside their rooms, Brian and (Y/N) found themselves at their connecting door. (Y/N) knocked on it loudly, and Brian was right there to pull it open quickly. (Y/N) couldn't help herself as she let out a squeal, practically flinging herself at him, hugging him tightly. </p><p>"I'm back in the game! We could still make it to the top together!" She cheered, arms around Brian's neck. He smiled widely, lifting her off of the ground as he held onto her. </p><p>"Now we need to take out the other bitches, we'd be the most chaotic top two." He giggled, pecking her lips. She returned the light kiss, before making her way out of his grasp. </p><p>"Alright," She began. "I made you a promise. We can do whatever you want tonight." She hummed. He chewed his lip, brining her in closer by her hips once again. "Apporte la petite mort, mon amour." (Y/N) purred out, using the little French she knew. And it was enough to make Brian growl, placing a hand on the back of her neck to bring her into a kiss.</p><p>The kiss easily picked up, with Brian dragging (Y/N) into his hotel room and down onto his bed. They kept up the heated kiss as he hovered over her. His hands drifted down to the hem of her shirt, pulling away for a split second to get it over her head. (Y/N) wasted no time tugging off his shirt as well. </p><p>"Undress yourself for me, krasotka." He hummed out with his perfect russian accent, gently gripping her chin before moving to sit in front of (Y/N) on the bed. She nodded, slipping herself out of her pants, having already kicked off her shoes before being pressed into the bed. She sat up, undoing her bra in seconds, throwing it to the side. Brian watched her intently the entire time, biting down hard on his bottom lip. She watched him in return as she finally slipped out of her panties. Shaking her hair behind her shoulders, she laid back on the bed, presenting herself entirely to him. And he caught on, practically lunging forward, attaching their lips together once again. </p><p>(Y/N) was fast with her hands, undoing his jeans for him, and helping him slip out of them without breaking the kiss. He then moved his lips down to her jawline, trailing over it and down her neck. </p><p>"Fuck, you're going to torture me, aren't you?" (Y/N) breathed out jokingly, though she knew when he wanted to he liked to take his time. </p><p>"I enjoy watching my victims squirm." He spoke against her neck, clearly smirking. He continued moving his kisses down, stopping when he found her sweet spot. He was getting more and more educated on her anatomy, and Brian now had mental notes of what areas made her go weak. A specific spot in the crook of her neck always brought a whine out of her, and he wasted no time sinking his teeth into it and sucking. Though he didn't allow himself to create a bruise, even if she could easily cover it, he still chose to spare her. </p><p>(Y/N) reacted accordingly, whining out just as he expected her to. She brought her hands into his hair, tugging on it softly. Brian hummed against her, moving his lips down her collarbone and the valley of her breasts, nipping the entire way down. She moaned out with each of his movements, arching her back as his lips trailed down her belly. Brian looked up to (Y/N) as he inches closer to her heat. He then abruptly pulled away.</p><p>"How badly do you want me to fuck you?" He spoke in an all too serious, ridiculously husky tone. She couldn't help but let out a whimper, not wanting to play this game today. But she knew she would only get her way if she begged.</p><p>"So fucking badly, I've been aching for you since yesterday..." Y/N whined out, trying to clench her thighs together but was unable to, due to Brian's form being in the way. </p><p>"Only yesterday, bitch? And I thought you had more respect for me..." He grumbled, looking down at the frazzled woman under him, taking this opportunity to drink in the sight of her whimpering and writhing with relentless want. He ran his right hand up and down her side, knowing it was going to cause more of a stir in her core. </p><p>Y/N, on the other hand, was not willing to play his games. He made it very clear he wanted to fuck the shit out of her, and that is what she was going to get. She let it go to her head. "Having respect for a rotted Russian skank is a bit far-fetched, is it not?" She was cut off by Brian's hand shooting to her throat, squeezing lightly around the column. This is what she wanted. She wanted to provoke him. </p><p>"Oh, you wanna play that game, devushka?" He raised what he had of an eyebrow and leaned down, his free arm resting next to Y/N's head, the small amount of muscle flexing as he did. "YA ves' v igre. I'm not the only skank here, kukla." Y/N let out a shaky breath at the sudden dominance in Brian. She knew he was a top, one hell of a top. She just didn't expect him to be this... Forceful. </p><p>Not that she was complaining, however. It was a good change of pace from their usual soft, giggle-fest fuckings. </p><p>He moved his hand from her throat and up to her lips. Her hips lifted in a pathetic attempt to gain friction against his thin briefs - those black ones that leave very little to the imagination. Alas, he moved his hips back, guiding her to temptation. </p><p>"Open up, baby." He cooed, before pushing his middle and ring finger into Y/N's mouth, to which she complied with his verbal and non-verbal demands, hollowing her cheeks as she lathered the digits with her saliva. She looked up at him with hooded eyes as she imitated oral sex on his fingers, making sure to give him a taste of what he could be getting in the future. </p><p>Brian was taken back by how much her movements affected him, his cock already throbbing. That's how he knew she was special. Sure, he was a sexual person and all, but it took a one-of-a-kind collectable to make him physically throb by just using their mouth... And not even on his dick. </p><p>He bit down on his plump lower lip, deciding to test the waters. He pushed his fingers in further, pushing down on Y/N's tongue until she let out an audible gag. He pulled his fingers back and out of her mouth. He liked that sound. </p><p>Hand travelling south of her body, he kept his face mere inches from her's, eyes almost narrowed, but fixated on hers. To Y/N, there was nobody else but this man on top of her. Brian slipped the two fingers passed her folds, smirking as soon as he felt how incredibly wet she had gotten from their encounter already. </p><p>"Christ, you're so needy, Y/N." He whispered as he circled his fingers around her clit, which seemed to imitate the throbbing in his briefs. Y/N moaned softly, her lips parted ever so slightly. She didn't take her eyes off of his; she was entirely under his spell. He broke his demeanour for a second when he basked in how she clenched around his fingers once he sank them inside her. </p><p>Y/N clenched her jaw, letting her head hang back when he did so, allowing him to press hot kisses along her neck. He did reconsider leaving bruises, even if they were down her chest. He wanted nothing more than for the world to see that she belonged to him and nobody else. But he also knew that the producers on the show would definitely run with it if they ever saw the marks. He forced himself away from her skin, focusing on pumping his fingers in and out of her. </p><p>"Fuck, Brian..." Y/N whispered, arching her back. "It feels so good, baby." </p><p>Brian smiled wide without her seeing, flashing those pearly whites. He picked up the speed, hoping to send her over the edge soon. He couldn't go much longer without his own kind of relief. </p><p>"Yeah?" He returned to his previous demeanour, now unmerciful in everything he did. "You gotta keep quiet, suka. You don't want everyone to know you're splayed out on my bed, in my hotel room. You don't want everyone to know that the loveable Russian skank has her fingers shoved deep inside a beautiful female, do you?" </p><p>Brian's dirty words worked Y/N up so badly, her moans getting louder, yet she tried her best to keep them as quiet as possible. "Fuck, I'm getting close... Don't stop." </p><p>Brian moved his head to the side of her's, continuing to whisper dirty things into her ear to work her over. She gripped onto his arm, digging her manicured nails into his skin. His fingers were going at a relentless pace, the lude sounds of her wetness filling the room. "I can't wait to feel you around my cock... Can't wait to hear those sounds of yours as I stretch you out." </p><p>That was the final straw for Y/N. "Oh, God, I'm cumming, Brian, don't stop!" She arched her body up so it was pressed firmly against his as her first orgasm took over her body, muscles spasming and twitching as Brian strained himself keeping up his movements. </p><p>"That's it, good girl, cum on my fingers..." He praised and coaxed her through her orgasm, holding her against him, soon in the process of helping her ride out her high. </p><p>When her breathing returned to normal, Brian lifted his head and looked down at her, pressing a kiss to her quivering lips. He gently pulled his fingers out and lifted them up to his mouth, cleaning her juices off with a low growl of a hum. </p><p>He moved himself off of her, crawling up the bed and sitting back against the headboard. His legs were moved apart, the bulge in his briefs more profound than ever. He beckoned Y/N over with his finger, to which she immediately moved from her stunned position on the bed. </p><p>"Brian, I'm not complaining, but if you don't fuck me soon, I'll leave you high and dry." Y/N breathed as she kneeled between his legs, face close to his. All Brian did was chuckle at his partner's neediness. The hand that beckoned Y/N over lowered to his bulge, rubbing over it with a nod of direction. </p><p>Y/N's breath hitched in her throat. All this time, in the workroom, she'd seen Brian, or Katya's, bulge - the outline of a well endowed man beneath his tuck or when he was just simply dancing about like he did. She of course want unfamiliar with his cock, but she was beyond eager to have it in her grasp, and better yet, her mouth. </p><p>"You left me high and dry when you decided to wear that shirt that wouldn't tear, didn't you, Y/N?" </p><p>She nodded, eyes widening. </p><p>"Are you going to make it up to me, Brenda? Or am I just gonna have to send you on your way and finish myself off like a lonely old man?" He tilted his head to the side, and Y/N noticed his hair was already beginning to stick to his forehead. </p><p>"I wanna make it up to you, baby, I'm sorry..." Contrary to how she usually carried herself, she'd finally slipped into her role in the bedroom: an extremely submissive simp. She furrowed her eyebrows, looking up at Brian with wide eyes and a slightly pouted lip. Brian reciprocated this by biting his bottom lip, lifting his free hand to rest on the headboard behind him. </p><p>"Show me how sorry you are, detka. I know your mouth can do more than read the house down." Y/N did roll her eyes at this; despite being caught up in such an erotic moment, it was still Brian sat in front of her, and of course he had to be silly. But she wouldn't have it any other way. </p><p>Y/N then nodded when Brian gave her a stern look. He wasn't messing around anymore. She let out a heavy breath, lowering herself down his body until she was kneeled over his bulge. She watched with an almost drooling mouth as Brian smoothly pulled down his briefs in a charmingly seductive manner. She felt hungry for what he had to offer once he finally released his cock from the constraints of the fabric. It sprung up against his stomach, but he wrapped his hand around the flesh to give it a few tempting strokes. </p><p>"God..." Brian whispered, squeezing his fist. "Been so hard all night, Y/N. It's all your fault." He moved the hand that wasn't behind his head down to her hair, pushing some behind her ear. Instead of keeping with the soft actions, he roughly grabbed a fistful of her locks. </p><p>"I'm sorry, baby, I can make you feel better, I promise." She whined, licking her lips and gazing down at the oozing tip in front of her. "You've done so well in the competition, you deserve it all." She sounded pathetic once under his hold. </p><p>"I know you can move your mouth in a much better way, dorogoy. Shut up and suck my cock, da?" He raised his eyebrows, shining a smile at her. Y/N loved it whenever Brian let Katya's traits slip through. But she didn't realise how hot it would be when he did it during sex until the first time they had fucked, and it still managed to excite her every time. </p><p>Without hesitation, Y/N nodded her head and let Brian push her head down, closer to his cock. She stuck her tongue out, tracing the swollen head gently. She couldn't wait until she devoured all of him. </p><p>"No teasing, Y/N." He warned, a small growl to his voice. His fist got harsher and tighter on her hair and he pressed down, forcing her lips to wrap around him. She caught a glimpse of his stomach muscles tensing when she voluntarily took more of him into her mouth. </p><p>He was smooth and veiny against her tongue; she found pressure points against the veins to push against with her tongue, which sent Brian into a fit of groans. He hung his head back, looking up at the ceiling and shortly wondering to himself how he got so lucky, being on the show with such a talented and beautiful drag artist such as Y/N. His luck materialised everytime she hit that one spot with her tongue: the underside of his shaft, just above his balls. </p><p>Brian couldn't help but lift his hips up, meeting Y/N with the same rhythm. She moaned against his cock and he looked down at her, never seeing a more beautiful sight. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were looking dead up at him, red from threatening tears. </p><p>"Jesus Christ, you're gorgeous with my cock in your mouth." He whispered, his jaw hanging slack and repositioning his hand to the top of her head instead, holding some of her hair out of the way, so he could see her face as she attempted to take all of him in her mouth. "That's it, baby, just like that." </p><p>Y/N decided to see how far she could push her abilities in dick-sucking. She braced herself against the bed and lowered her head even more, much to Brian's surprise, taking in most of what he had to offer. His tip hit the back of her throat and she audibly gagged, pulling away slightly. </p><p>Brian could tell that she was really trying to please him, and she was succeeding immensely. He didn't want her to hurt herself though; he stroked the back of her head, caressing her soft hair. "You're so big." She whispered when she took him out of her mouth, wiping it with the back of her hand. </p><p>Before she could go back to work with more determination than ever, he pulled her up by her head with both hands, pressing his mouth to hers. They shared another heated kiss. </p><p>"If you kept going, I would've cum down your pretty throat." He mumbled, biting onto her bottom lip. "I want to be buried in your pussy when that happens." With that, he flipped them over so she was nestled below. </p><p>"You've never sounded so straight." Y/N teased, shooting him a grin. "You've changed, Miss McCook." </p><p>"It's your fault, you whore." Brian snapped back playfully, holding her wrists down into the bed. "How do you expect me to act when you wear the shit you wear?" </p><p>"I do not know what you mean." With a smirk, Y/N rubbed her thighs together before having them pried open with Brian's knee.</p><p>"Those fishnets." He grinded down against her. "Those thigh high boots." His cock rubbed against her wetness tantalisingly. "Your ass just looks so good all the time, and I can never do anything about it. If I had it my way, I would have bent you over your workstation and showed everyone that we are a thing and the world would just have to deal with it." </p><p>Y/N just moaned at his words, pulling on the grip he had on her wrists. "Please, Brian... Please fuck me." </p><p>He let go of one of her hands, trailing it down their bodies. He took a hold of his rock hard cock and dragged it along Y/N's dripping folds, causing her to squirm. Her free hand reached up to hold onto his arm. "Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" He whispered at her, received with a nod before he finally pushed himself into her. He looked down at her with a slack jaw and hooded eyes as he watched her take him in. </p><p>She managed to wriggle out of his grip, wrapping her arms around his waist, bringing him in closer. The stretch of his cock mixed with the pleasure of penetration was the perfect combination - she let out a low moan, hiking her own legs up onto his hips. </p><p>"Fuck... You're so tight." Brian groaned as he drew himself out and pushed himself back in again. </p><p>Y/N didn't find it too difficult to adjust to his size and within five minutes, he was pounding into her with such a force that she knew there'd be marks on her skin just from the impact. </p><p>"My God, Brian, you feel so fucking good inside me." She whimpered, her tone shaky from the way Brian's hips drove into her. Her pussy clenched around his length, the noises of their intimacy the only audible thing in the room apart from their dirty words and moans. </p><p>Brian lifted his upper body by his arms so he could get a better look at the moaning mess of a woman writhing underneath him. </p><p>"You like that, dorogoy, hm? You're such a fucking whore, aren't you?" He growled at her, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder and lowering his body so the angle they were now at allowed him to sink deeper into her at a different angle. Her entire body seemed to go into overdrive, as she threw her head back and arched her back. To Brian, it was the most beautiful sight in the world. "Good girl, taking me in so well." He praised her relentlessly, but it was him who was in charge, always. </p><p>Y/N was, in fact, in an entire different universe. She basked in the glory of not only being saved by Ru, but the fact leading her to being under this amazing man, on the verge of what she knew was going to be the most intense orgasm of her life. </p><p>Her hand snuck down to her clit, rubbing fast circles on it to help her along. Brian loved this. He lifted her up by her hips, picking up the pace so that his thrusts almost started to feel like a thrilling vibration against Y/N's pussy. </p><p>"That's it, detka, touch yourself for me." The sweat on Brian's forehead dropped onto Y/N's skin, but she didn't care. All she cared about was chasing her high and making Brian shoot his load. He rested his forehead against hers when she looked down at their intertwining parts, shooting nothing but lustful daggers with his eyes into her own. "You're close, aren't you?" She nodded rapidly, small, high-pitched whimpers coming from her throat. He continued to pound her, his mouth hanging open, his hot and heavy breath against her face. "I'm so proud of you, kukla. Coming back and showing everyone you're the fucking best." His voice started to waver, but he pushed through and continued to whisper and groan and growl endless praises Y/N's way. </p><p>"Fuck, Brian, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum so hard, baby, fuck, don't stop!" She whined loudly, not caring if anyone down the corridor of the hotel, or their friends in the surrounding rooms could hear. Wasn't it just obvious this was going to happen by now? </p><p>He buried his face into her neck, losing all of his composure and going absolutely crazy on her, sending her into a frenzy. She practically screamed his name, her voice cracking when it reached its highest. Her pussy squeezed around his cock, her orgasm taking over her. </p><p>"Good girl, that's it." He whispered into her ear, rolling his hips as much as he could before he felt he couldn't hold it in no more. He pulled out, pumping the head of his own cock, letting out a gang of loud growls, moans, groans and whimper as he finally shot string after string of his hot load onto Y/N's stomach. </p><p>Y/N thought he was just calming down, but when she realised his body had completely stilled after his orgasm, she lifted her head to look at him. He was looking down at her worn out pussy with an amused smirk on his face. </p><p>"What?" She asked with limited breath. </p><p>"You squirted, Barbara." Came the Maureen voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls tell me if you want more, i plan on doing part two regardless but i want hotel room smut too</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>